Drabbling Into Love
by Alexex
Summary: "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" "Are you just sucking up to me so I'll let you get the newest expansion patch for DragonSlayer, or do you actually mean it?" "A little bit of both." "Figures." -Pure drabble collection, first pairing: Nourtney.


I am taking a break from updating any of my multi-chaptered fics, and Bitch, PLEASE to focus on some one shots and this. What is this, you ask? This is a new drabble fic with multiple Fanon pairings because I'm bored and am craving fanon! So… Yeah, first pairing is Nourtney because I miss writing for them and I wish there was more of it. :(

* * *

><p><em><span>Nourtney Drabbles<span>_

**Gay**

"Uhm, excuse me?"

Noah furrowed his relaxed brow as an equally tan and inquisitive face stared back into his own. Courtney had tapped him on the shoulder, so naturally he'd spun around to see who had the audacity to do such a thing.

"I was wondering if you…were, um, gay?" She asked, awkwardly.

Noah's eyes shot open and he waved around his scrawny arms frantically, "Lies! Lies and slander! Who told you such an atrocious thing! Moreover, why do you care?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, uh… No reason. My friend was just, um, wondering." Courtney said, briskly. She spun on her heel, and quickly walked away. The blush on her cheeks said otherwise.

**Forwarding**

Noah's oval-shaped eyes flickered with interest as he read the email accidentally forwarded to him by Bridgette, originally from Courtney.

Interesting… It consisted of the words "I, crush, have, Noah, a, on," _without _the words "do" and "not". Very interesting, indeed…

**Impress**

"Public humiliation with a hint of ruthlessness," Noah remarked, smirking slightly at the smug-looking brunette as they watched her 'Getting to Know the Real Heather' pamphlets went viral, to the Asian girl's horror. His uneven smirk widened faintly.

"I'm moderately impressed."

**Backbone**

"Ugh, grow a backbone, why don't you?" Courtney scowled.

"I will as soon as you grow a non-lopsided ass," Noah snorted in retaliation.

Needless to say, he deserved that slap to the face.

**Football**

Noah hated sports, they were never his thing. But, that didn't stop him from going to every single football game his school ever played, just to see the halftime show; which consisted of cheerleaders led by a familiar abrasive CIT jumping around in a short skirt.

**Novel**

Onyx eyes met onyx eyes as electricity shot up each of their arms, having both reached for the same novel at the same time.

**Gain**

"Yes, but what is there to _gain _from this whole _video _game experience?"

"Courtney, my naïve, simple girl. You have much to learn."

**Compatibility**

"Noah? My number one most compatible match? I DEMAND A RETEST!" Courtney shrieked, crumpling up the school matchmaker sheet and tossing it into the recycling bin.

**Defensive**

Bridgette couldn't help but smirk at how defensive Courtney got whenever she was asked about her and Noah.

**Socialism**

"It's simple, really. I don't talk to you, and in return, you don't talk to me. Get it? Got it? Good." Noah drawled, narrowing his eyes at Courtney over the top of the novel he much rather would be reading.

She scowled and snatched the book out of the bookworm's hands, and sniffed, "Well, I think that's _dumb, _so we're not doing _that._"

**Brigade**

"AH! I-is that, g-green jell-o!" Courtney shrieked, clinging onto Noah, much to his surprise and pleasure.

"Ah yes, how dreadful, call in the fire brigade…" He smirked, blushing slightly.

**Command**

"You're going to go on a date with me, call me the next day, then invite me over to your house after school. Good? Good."

It wasn't much of a request as much of a command, but hey. Noah wasn't complaining.

**Groan**

Noah let out a low, throaty groan as Izzy sucker punched him in the stomach, a large, crazy grin on her lips.

"HAHAHA, that's your sex voice! You must know it well, eh Courtney?" Izzy chuckled, now elbowing the furiously blushing brunette playfully in the stomach.

**Encouragement**

"You know, I _could _do with a little encouragement, right now!" Courtney frowned, trembling as she awaited her violin solo in front of the entire school.

Noah stared at her blankly, before scowling slightly. "Encouraging people; _not _my forte."

**Mean**

Courtney growled, after being once again stabbed in the confidence by one of Noah's snide comments.

"Why are you so mean!" She scowled.

"I don't feel all that offended by that remark coming from you," he smirked, as Courtney's scowl deepened.

"UGH!"

**Election**

"I am going to DESTROY you, this election! I will crush your _bones _into dust and obliterate what remains!"

"Love you too, hon."

**Mouth**

Courtney's mouth was always moving; whether it be when she was talking, scolding, or most likely yelling. Noah's, on the other hand, hardly ever moved. Put the two together, and you get the perfect combination of angered shouts, snarky comments, and passionate kisses.

**Tuning**

Noah nervously tugged on the collar of his sweater vest, and stood awkwardly in the doorway of the mostly empty music room.

"U-uhm, that sounds… Really… Good." He mumbled, causing an abrupt stop to the once flowing violin notes filling the room. Courtney turned and faced Noah, a surprised expression on her face, before she softly smiled. Noah could see that when she wasn't glaring violently, and/or threatening to sue you, Courtney actually looked quite beautiful.

"Thanks, but… I was only tuning." She laughed.

Noah blushed, and locked his gaze on the floor.

"Right. I-I knew that."

**Ending**

Courtney was relieved to know that finally, her years pent up in school were over. Yet she couldn't help but feel a little sad as well.

Noah didn't give a crap.

**Two**

Just the two of them, on their own. Yet that didn't matter because they had each other.

**Sticky**

Noah always _hated _lollipops, due to the fact that they were juvenile, disgusting, sticky, and not worth the numerous sexual innuendos many implied. But now, watching Courtney slowly and carelessly suck, lick, and munch on that purple candy, they were one of his _favourites._

**Slide**

"'Happy Birthday. Yours Sarcastically, Noah.'" Courtney recited, scrunching up her nose in disappointment for the lazy half-assed card Noah had given her for her birthday. She turned and scowled at her boyfriend, as his arm hung lazily around her shoulders. "That's_ it?_"

Noah smirked, before leaning over close to the brunette, to whisper dangerously in her ear. "Oh no, that's not it. You'll be receiving the rest of your present tonight."

Courtney's face flushed as Noah returned to his previous position. Normally, she would've given Noah hell for his lethargic attempt at a birthday present. But this time…she'd let it slide. Just this once.

**Lock**

"Damn it, Courtney! Open the door, I _really _have to go!" Noah shouted, banging on the locked door with one fist, while his other clenched at his side. His legs were squeezed together, and his bladder felt like it was going to explode.

"NO! I'm in the shower!" Courtney shouted back, her voice muffled by the shut door and running water.

"It's not like it'll be anything I haven't seen before," Noah scowled.

**Pause**

"Noah Arthur Scotts, put that game on pause and come down to dinner _right now, _or else I'll throw that Xbox out the window! And _don't _think that I wont!"

**Universe**

Courtney wasn't the centre of the universe, no matter who much she wanted to be. But, she was the centre of Noah's; and that was way better.

**Marriage**

"Hey Courtney?" Noah called from the couch, as Courtney finished up work on her laptop in the kitchen. "We're gonna get married in a few months, 'kay?"

"Are you seriously too lazy to get up, walk twenty feet, get down on one knee and perform a proper, heartwarming proposal?" She whined, desperation heard in her vocals.

"No, I'm just too scared to see your face in person if you say no." He muttered, thankful that she couldn't see his nervous blush.

"Why on earth would I say no?" Courtney grinned, getting up from the kitchen table and sprinting into the living room and tackling Noah, knocking the wind out of him.

"Suffocation," he croaked, smiling back at her. "A sign of true love."

**Lake**

Courtney doubled over in laughter, as Noah glared up at her, treading water in the lake he had fallen into after not watching where he was going, too busy staring at Courtney to realize that he was walking right off the edge of the dock.

"Oh ha, ha," he droned, scowling. "Let's all laugh at the soaked bookworm; what a sniggering jest."

**Religion**

Courtney couldn't suppress the grin that was on her lips, as she dragged Noah through the endless wedding shops, him scowling and stumbling after her, and his arm beginning to throb under her vice-like grip.

"Come on, Noah, we're going to be married in _one _month! Try to act cheerful!" She exclaimed.

"Acting cheerful," he scoffed, as if it were a highly offensive remark, "It's against my religion."

**Queen**

"I'm not any good with sentimental crap, so I'll try my best not to fail horribly at this," Noah commented, smiling slightly. His hands caressed Courtney's, as she beamed at him, her flowing white dress shimmering under the summer sun. They had decided to have an outdoor wedding, despite Noah's protests. ("But what about my life threatening allergies!") Their family and friends laughed softly, smiling at the young adults as they pledged to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Okay, um… Courtney, I… Uh…" He stammered, as Courtney furrowed her brow worriedly. She gave his hands a reassuring squeeze, and Noah gulped. "Uh… Let's just put it this way; as a humble Level 94 Paladin on DragonQuest, I rule most of the Argrag Mountains as king. Will you honour me by ruling by my side as queen?"

Courtney giggled, wiping her teary eyes and nodding, too happy to formulate actual words. In Noah terms, that was the sweetest and nerdiest thing she'd even heard. And that's why she loved him.

**Relief**

Noah sighed in relief, as he kissed Courtney at the altar. He didn't throw up all over the aisle, get kicked in the crotch by Courtney for screwing up her wedding day, or faint. Mission; success.

**Strength**

Courtney laughed as Noah lamely attempted to pick her up and carry her to their honeymoon suite. Instead, she easily picked up the scrawny bookworm and swung him over her shoulder, to his surprise. Sure, he was no Adonis, but she didn't mind.

**Laziness**

"It's a beautiful day outside on the beach, and you choose to sit in the shade, reading?"

"That is correct."

Courtney scowled at her husband, as he ignored her, too absorbed in his novel to pay attention to her. He lounged on a lawn chair, as Courtney placed her hands on her hips, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"My husband; the epitome of laziness." She huffed.

"Damn straight."

**Zoom**

Courtney stared bewildered at the digital avatar on hers and Noah's big screen TV as it zoomed around and performed many inhuman feats, before she turned her gaze to Noah, a look of pure concentration plastered on his normally expressionless face.

**Gender**

"Have you ever, like, noticed that Norbert and Candy look like, the same? Except one's a girl and the other's not!" Lindsay exclaimed, as she watched Noah and Courtney walk past, holding hands.

"Naw, I'm pretty sure they're both girls." Duncan scowled.

**Fire**

Noah always noticed the amount of fire that appeared in Courtney's eyes whenever he didn't do something she'd asked of him. And maybe, just maybe he kept it up for the fact that it turned him on…

**Taught**

"Hey, is that a new blouse?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No… I just conjured it up out thin air," Courtney drawled, rolling her eyes.

"Is that sarcasm I'm sensing? I've taught you well, young grasshopper." He smirked.

**Connection**

Courtney knew that Noah was a force to be reckoned with whenever they lost their internet connection. His tanned face was scrunched up into a highly irritable scowl, and he grumbled as he shoved his nose deep in a book to try and stay calm. Courtney resisted the urge to laugh at how adorable his suffering his pain was; it would only make things worse.

**Cave**

"Pleeeeeaaaaaase?" She whined, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. She trailed her pointer finger up and down his cheek, at deepened her pout. Noah's forced scowl was wavering and beginning to break, before he let out a sigh, caving in to Courtney's request.

"Ugh, fine…" He grumbled, getting up to go get Courtney a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, Noah," she called, grinning smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

**Robot**

"Your boring, monotonous voice makes you sound like a robot, you know that?"

"Well, your shrill, nasally voice makes you sound like a 1930's prostitute, you know that?"

…He _definitely _deserved _that _slap to the face.

**Greatest**

"YES! I. AM. THE GREATEST! MY NAME IS COURTNEY SCOTTS, AND I HAVE _BEATEN _THE LEGENDARY NOAH'S HIGHSCORE ON DRAGONSLAYER!" Courtney screamed, ecstatic at her triumph over Noah, as he stared at the screen, mortified.

"That…is impossible! I _demand _a rematch!" He exclaimed, glaring at the gloating brunette.

"_Someone _is a sore loser," she teased.

"Yeah, and _someone _is a sore winner," he shot back, scowling.

"What was that?" Courtney grinned, bringing up a hand to her ear. "I can't hear you over how _awesome _I am!"

**Clothing**

"Geez, going clothes shopping must be really easy for Noah and Courtney. They both wear sweater vests, dress shirts, and pants." Bridgette remarked, tapping her chin.

**Independence**

Courtney and Noah were both very independent individuals. But that didn't stop them from trusting each other with their life.

**Angel**

"Can you believe the nerve of that _Gwen?_" Courtney hissed, as she continued to pace back in forth in the kitchen, her high heels clacking against the tiled flooring. "How dare she call _me _abrasive, paranoid, and snobby! Ugh, I'm like, the _nicest_ person I know!"

"Ah yes," Noah drawled, smirking behind his novel. "You're a _real _angel, 'Miss Don't-make-me-sue-you!'"

**Envy**

Don't get her wrong, Courtney loved Noah to pieces, but…she couldn't help but envy how calm he could stay in a situation that would have her falling apart at the seams.

**Central**

Noah hated the warm weather, which is why he normally had the central air blasting all summer long. But alas, it was broken. Too tired and hot to focus on reading or video games, Noah just sat there, baking in the suffocating warm air of his and Courtney's living room. Suddenly, ice-cold hands met the back of his neck, making him jump and gasp out of alarm. Smirking down at him was Courtney, and he sent her a weak glare.

"You scared the living crap out of me!" He sputtered, as Courtney giggled. A moment passed, before he grabbed her cold hands, and placed them on his collarbone, sighed in contempt. "…Now don't stop, that feels really nice."

**Roots**

"Ugh, I need to re-dye my hair, my roots are gross…" Courtney groaned, finger her scalp, where dark brown hair contrasted bright auburn locks. Noah raised an eyebrow, eying Courtney oddly.

"You dye your hair? I see no reason, considering your natural hair colour is quite beautiful."

**Gasp**

Noah loved the way Courtney would gasp whenever he planted kisses on her collarbone; it was like music to his ears.

**Attractive**

Noah hated being dragged along to Courtney's many work functions, but he didn't mind too much, seeing as it was something important to her and she rewarded him thoroughly when they got home afterwards. So, as usual, he stood silently with one hand on the small of her back, and another holding a glass of some sort of fancy alcohol with some Norwegian name he couldn't give a shit about, staring ahead of him, utterly bored.

He glanced over to his wife; she wore her hair tied back in an elegant clip, swooping her shoulder, which was bare due to the strapless black dress she was wearing, along with matching heels, making her about Noah's height. Her make up was done subtly, but it also made each one of her features pop. Her lips were rouged, her eyes dark and smoky, and focused on the man in front of them, who was blabbing about some sort of lawyer-y thing Noah knew nothing about. Courtney was nodding once a while, smiling occasionally, and blinking…quite alluringly. Noah bit his lip, before taking a sip of his drink.

_Damn _that woman's blinking was attractive…

**Falling**

Courtney had to force herself not to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of Noah so smashed he couldn't stand up straight for more than five seconds before falling over. He wasn't all too coordinated before, but this was just ridiculous. She grabbed his arm and swung it over her shoulder, to try and help him maintain his balance long enough to leave the party and make it to their car.

"C-Courtney… Co… Heh, do you know how pretty your…your eyes are? They're like…awesome." Noah complimented drunkenly, his speech slight slurred as Courtney helped him out the door, and began to head down the walkway.

Courtney let out a soft laugh, adjusting the position of Noah's arm on her slightly, as they continued to walk. "You know, you're _way_ more pleasant to be around when you're intoxicated past the point of a normal equilibrium." She remarked, smiling.

"Don't get used to it, honey."

"Now _there's _the Noah I know and love."

**Love**

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Are you just sucking up to me so I'll let you get the newest expansion patch for DragonSlayer, or do you actually mean it?"

"A little bit of both."

"Figures."

* * *

><p>*slams head on desk* That…was a terrible ending, I'm sorry. I totally fail at this drabble thing, I couldn't find many words that would work, and the word generator kept crashing, and I was like, "ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! *flips tables*" It was SO annoying! Blah! Anyway, that concludes my rant.<p>

Please review! Have any faves? Feel free to tell me, I'd love to hear what you enjoyed! :) Next pairing is most likely Gwody. I dunno, why not? I may change my mind, so don't get your hopes up.

Peace out!

~Alexex


End file.
